


Happy Father's Day, Mr. Stark

by StarSparkle2403



Series: Marvel Oneshots That Have Pretty Much Nothing in Common [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father's Day, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: Peter found the perfect gift to give Mr. Stark for Father's Day.





	Happy Father's Day, Mr. Stark

Tony walked into his workshop and found a folded piece of paper off his desk. _“What’s this?”_ he wondered, sitting down in his chair and unfolding it.

Little did he know that he would be bawling his eyes out before the end.

{+}

Dear Mr. Stark,

I know that I can sometimes be a pain, but I wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for me.

I never told you this, but you saved me once. It was at the Stark Expo the year it reopened, when those drones started attacking everyone. I was wearing an Iron Man mask and one of them was about to blast me when you showed up and protected me. You saved my life.

When you came to find me to take me to Germany, I was so excited. I finally got the chance to meet my hero. And then you gave me my new suit. I didn’t think I could get any happier. But then you let me keep it.

I was a bit disappointed when I didn’t hear from you for a while, but then you let me have an actual internship. My old “internship” was great, but working with you in the workshop is amazing. I’ve gotten to learn so much, and meeting the other Avengers has always been a dream of mine.

I still don’t like that you put a tracker in my suit, but it’s nice to know that someone cares about me that much.

I’ve been thinking about this for a while, but I didn’t know what to get you. I think I know now.

I don’t remember my biological dad, and Uncle Ben has been gone for a little over a year now, so it’s good to be able to say this again.

Happy Father’s Day, Mr. Stark.

Sincerely,  
Peter Parker

{+}

The next time Peter saw Tony, he ended up wrapped in a huge hug and roped into a movie marathon. 

A few years later, he also learned that Tony had put four million dollars into a trust fund for him.


End file.
